Presently, mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) become more and more popular with consumers. However, the power consumption of mobile terminals is great, thus mobile terminals need to be charged regularly. As the battery capacity of mobile terminals becomes greater and greater, correspondingly, the charging time becomes longer. How to realize quick charging is a problem that needed to be solved instantly.
In the present technology, to achieve the purpose of quick charging, the output current of a power adapter is directly increased without consideration of endurance of a mobile terminal, which will result in a phenomenon of overheating and even burnout of the mobile terminal, and reduces the lifespan of the mobile terminal.